


I Pray We're Wrong

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Reader-Insert, adopting a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	I Pray We're Wrong

“Oh my god, Reid has an insane amount of scratches on him. Why does Reid have so many scratches on him?” Garcia asked, teetering over to Morgan, JJ and Emily on her impossibly high heels in a panic. “Look! But not all at once.”

Spencer looked tired, but all in all pretty happy. He was dating their newest recruit, Y/N, who’d been there for about six months now. No one knew much about her; she was pretty shy and secretive, but apparently she made Spencer happy so that was all they could truly ask for. Emily looked first, noticing the scratches and black and blue marks on his arms, barely covered by his shirt. “That is a little weird.” 

Morgan and JJ came to the same conclusion. “We should keep on eye on him,” JJ said, her protective mode kicking into high gear.

The next couple of days passed by in a blur of paperwork and minor cases, but all four agents were worried about the amount of cuts and bruises on Reid’s arms and even neck. “What’s happening?” Garcia asked again. “There’s something wrong…I don’t want to believe that Y/N could be hurting him…but do you think she could be abusing him?”

“It’s a possibility,” Emily said. “I mean he’s been a bit distant from us and the physical signs are there, but I don’t think we should jump to conclusions.” 

“Yea, we should ask him,” Morgan added. “No use worrying if it’s something explainable.”

“Not it!”

“Not it!”

“Not it!”

All three ladies burst out randomly. “Oh, dammit, really?” Morgan said. “Fine.”

Over the course of the next few days, the scratches, cuts and bruises remained, but Morgan was finding it harder and harder to approach Reid. “Hey, kid,” he finally said, about four days after he’d been unfortunately nominated to be the one to approach him. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure,” he said, absentmindedly pulling at his sleeves. They had been riding up on him all day and it was driving him crazy. If it weren’t for the scratches he would just push them up. “Something wrong?”

Morgan noticed him pull on his sleeves. “Umm, no, not with me. Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Reid couldn’t remember a time he’d been more confused. “What do you mean?”

How was Morgan supposed to go about asking this? This was not a subject he was taking lightly, but he prayed they had all made a horrible assumption. “I mean,” he started again, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, “we’ve all noticed the cuts and black and blue marks on your arms, and we’ll we we’re wondering if she was…” God this was hard.

Spencer looked down realizing he’d obviously done an awful job of covering up the marks, and then it dawned on him what they were thinking. “Wait? Do you think I’m being hurt? Abused?” His mouth dropped open – the thought had never even crossed his mind that it might look like that, but as he looked down at his arm, he wasn’t surprised. “No, Morgan, Y/N and I are good. We…we got a kitten.”

“What?” Morgan laughed, a little bit nervous and relieved, and a little confused. “Those are cat scratches. What about the black and blue marks?” 

“I kind of threw the kitten toward Y/N because she was scratching the life out of me and when I swung my arm back, I hit the counter really hard and then fell, causing all the other bruises.” Just then, Y/N came into the room.

“Telling them how you threw Jewel my way and then hit yourself and fell on the ground, my graceful Prince Charming?”

“Yea,” Spencer said. “Apparently, they thought you might have been abusing me.”

“Oh my god!” It was as if it had just dawned on her that Spencer’s injuries could look like that. “No! I know you guys don’t know me that well yet, but I would never do anything to hurt him. Ever.” 

“Exactly,” Spencer added. “My cat just hates me. Y/N, Jewel hates me, what am I supposed to do?”

“Baby steps, baby,” she laughed, giving him a peck on the cheek and then walking out of the room with the file she needed.

Spencer pulled out the file that he needed and turned to Morgan. “Are you good now? Your fears assuaged?”

Morgan chuckled under his breath. “Yea, man. We were just a little worried…what made you get a cat?”

He started telling Morgan about how he and Y/N wanted to get a pet together, but a dog would need much more attention, so a cat seemed perfect, but Y/N had fallen in love with a multi-colored kitten and she was not taking well to Reid. “Hence the scratches,” Spencer finished up as they approached Garcia, Emily and JJ.

“Nothing to worry about ladies,” Morgan said. “Pretty Boy and Y/N got a kitten. Apparently, she hates Reid.” 

“Oh, thank god,” they all said at the same time. All of them gave Reid a hug. It’s not that they didn’t like Y/N, they just wanted to make sure he wasn’t being hurt, and again, he told them he was fine – his cat just hated him. Then Penelope returned to her usual self.

“So when do I get to meet this kitten!?”

“I need to get her used to me before we introduce anyone else,” he laughed. “So…it could be a while.”


End file.
